magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Your Sinclair Issue 35
Issue dated November 1988 and priced at £1.50 On the Tape Orbix the Terrorball - Full Game Mad Mix Game - Demo Rex - Demo Rambo III - Demo Previews 'Megapreviews' Spitting Image Tne Munsters 'Future Shock' After Burner Roy of the Rovers Airborne Ranger Circus Circus Supersports Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Artura Mad Mix Game Fist+ Gary Lineker's Super Skills SDI: Strategic Defense Initiative Features Phil South looks at the new Sinclair PC200 Graham Kidd has lunch with Gary Bracey of Ocean The Joy of Sticks - Ten top joysticks tested. Reviews 'Comments' Fernandez Must Die - 8 :Commando clone with strategic knobs on (Fnar!) and cars and tanks and trains and bases and bombs... need I go on? Hot Shot - 8 :If you're looking for a futuristic sports sim, then check this one out! 'Cos Hotshot is hot! Samurai Warrior: The Battles of Usagi Yojimbo - 9 :Not so much a rabbit stew, but the steak and chips of combat games. Gold, Silver, Bronze - 8 :Fiddly sports package more dependent on good timing than joystick waggling, which works on some events, but not on others. The Vindicator - 8 :It's as original as a single by Kylie Minogue (who?) but I could play it over and over again (the game, not the record). Barbarian - 7 :Fairly easy slash 'em up based on the 16-bit hit, and nowt to do with Maria Whittaker! More addictive than it looks, too. Pink Panther - 5 :Original, but a bit of a berm to play if you ask me. 2D Game Maker - 3 :Designer boredom. A utility involving 3D effort to create 2D games of 1D possiblities. Perfect for masochists. Professional BMX Simulator - 8 :Excellent value for money simulation from Code Masters, well presented with fabby tunes. Alien Syndrome - 8 :Coin op conversion with squashy aliens to shoot and silly scientists to collect. Challenging and loadsa fun. Laser Squad - 9 :A sophisticated strategy wargame with endless possibilities. On a par with Elite for thinking warmongers. Daley Thompson's Olympic Challenge - 7 :A challenging, difficult sports sim with outstanding graphics but one track waggling game-play. Peter Beardsley's International Football - 3 :Grandslam deserve a red card for this load of (foot)balls. The Bobby Yazz Show - 8 :Chortle-a-minute puzzle game with some neat touches and a very professional execution. Destiny's best game so far. Supreme Challenge - 9 :One of the best compilations of recent months, with some of the best games of recent years. If you don't have these - buy buy buy! 'Table' Scores out of ten. MegaGames in bold. 'Bargain Basement' Slots of Fun Cabal Devastators Legend of Makai Ninja Spirit Cobra Command Sky Soldiers Adventures Tips Cerius - Map Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back - Tips Marauder - Cheat Street Fighter - Tips Impossible Mission II - Tips & Maps Crazy Cars - Tips Soldier of Fortune - Maps External Links You can find this magazine at The World of Spectrum Archive or on a DVD at The Zzuperstore. Issue Index Category:Contains Spectrum Reviews Category:Contains Arcade Reviews